Sabrina
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch is published by Archie Comics. Current price per issue is $2.25. Publication Dates Last Issue :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #77: 12 Jul 2006 Current Issue :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #78: 16 Aug 2006 Next Issue :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #79: Sep 2006 Status Published nine times per year. Characters Main Characters *'Sabrina Spellman' - A high school sophomore and witch. Attends two schools: Greendale High in the Mortal Realm, and Charm School in the Magic Realm. Currently dating Shinji Yamagi. *'Harvey Kinkle' - Sophomore at Greendale High. Good athelete, but considered bland by his classmates, though Sabrina thinks he's dreamy. Doesn't know that Sabrina is a witch. *'LLandra da Silva' - Another teenage witch and Sabrina's best friend. Also lives in the mortal realm, but goes to a different high school. Was, but is no longer, dating Shinji Yamagi. *'Shinji Yamagi' - Teenage wizard, recently started attending Greendale High in the Mortal Realm in order to study mortals, but would rather just stick to his magic studies. Currently dating Sabrina Spellman. *'Salem' - A former powerful wizard who was transformed into a talking cat after trying to take over the world. Presently Sabrina's pet and advisor. Supporting Characters *'Hilda Spellman' - Witch. Sabrina's aunt and legal guardian. *'Zelda Spellman' - Witch. Sabrina's aunt. *'Queen Seles' - Elven sorceress and Queen of the Magic Council. *'Galiena' - Wizardress, Czarina of Decree (i.e. chief enforcer) of the Magic Council. *'Professor Lunata' - Satyr. One of the teachers at Charm School. *'Amy Reinhardt' - Mortal. Sabrina's bigest rival at Greendale High. Has a crush on Harvey. *'Gwenevive Ricci' - Mortal. Goth and wannabe witch. Friend of Sabrina's. Other Characters/Places/Things * Libby - Sabrina's arch-enemy. She seems cruel and dishearted, but she really is all the contrary. Recent Storylines Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #78 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #77 Past Storylines Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #69 During the celebration of Four Blades Day, Sabrina is asked by the Queen to take over one of the lead roles in a play about the events behind the holiday, a failed rebellion against the Queen and the Magic Council. But the events described in the play may not be the truth, as Shinji knows a quite different version of the tale. After the play is over, Sabrina receives a "Dear Joan" letter from Harvey: he is breaking up with her! (But wants to stay friends...) Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #68 "Wish You Were Here": Summer break arrives, and Sabrina takes a job as an intern with Queen Seles. Later, she visits LLandra and her family (and Shinji) at the da Silva family beach house, where she rescues Shinji from a siren. Sabrina notices a mysterious scar and emblem on Shinji's chest, and receives a kiss from a half-conscious Shinji. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #67 "Model Behavior": Sabrina & Harvey go on a double date with LLandra & Shinji, but it goes poorly as Harvey falls ill. Shinji is discovered by a modeling agent as is soon in high demand, appearing on several national magazine covers. He lets it go to his head, acting like a spoiled brat and making LLandra jealous. After a modeling session with Josie and The Pussycats in which the musicians talk some sense into him, Shinji quits modeling to return to being a student. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #66 "Salem Mania": Shinji's mortal uncle visits from Japan and, upon seeing Salem, decides to market a line of toys and stuffed animals modeled on the cute and cuddly cat. Meanwhile, Amy sows seeds of doubt in Sabrina about her relationship with Harvey. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #65 "Caught on Tape": Aunt Hilda is made Czarina of Meditation of the Magic Council and searches for a renegade warlock who is importing magical creatures to the Mortal Realm for sport, while Sabrina angsts over an impending move to the Magic Realm just as she's getting close to Harvey. Collections * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 1: The Magic Revisited - Collects vol. 2 #58-61. - (forthcoming, October 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Currently written and drawn by Tania Del Rio. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2485 SABRINA VOL 2 #65 $2.19 *FEB05 2572 SABRINA VOL 2 #66 $2.19 *MAR05 2608 SABRINA VOL 2 #67 $2.19 *APR05 2647 SABRINA VOL 2 #68 $2.25 *JUN05 2779 SABRINA VOL 2 #69 $2.25 *JUL05 2645 SABRINA VOL 2 #70 $2.25 *AUG05 2712 SABRINA VOL 2 #71 $2.25 *OCT05 2785 SABRINA VOL 2 #72 $2.25 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #79: Sep 2006 :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #80: Oct 2006 :Sabrina, the Teenage Witch volume 1: The Magic Revisited TP: Oct 2006 Links *Archie Comics - Publisher's Website *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabrina%2C_The_Teenage_Witch Sabrina, the Teenage Witch] - Wikipedia entry *WorldCat serial record Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Humor Category:OEL Manga Category:Kids